


Her Innocence

by Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary/pseuds/Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zidane Tribal day dreaming about Princess Garnet after she chooses her new name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short prompt (innocence) that I wrote one day in my notebook a few months ago. This was my first time ever writing Final Fantasy IX fiction.

Zidane wrapped his tail around his left leg, and slowly looked over at Dagger. Dagger, that’s what the beauty wanted to be called now and the thief was going to respect that. She was so gorgeous and sweet that Zidane would lay down his twin daggers to protect her. Even if Steiner didn’t trust him, he could tell that Dagger was growing to trust him. Zidane smiled and closed his eyes, then suddenly he heard Dagger’s voice.

She was humming a tune. It was the same tune she had sung when she had had those birds near her. That was only something that birds only did for princesses, Zidane thought. She was so gentle. So pure and unjaded about the world. He hoped she would stay that way forever. He didn’t want to taint her. He wanted to protect that innocence. 


End file.
